We Are The Fallen: SYOC
by ItzBriii
Summary: As the Gods of Olympus fade from existence, Skyler Davenport receives a prophecy foretelling of four unlikely heroes that would save the world.


**THE SCREAM ECHOED** into the black abyss of her sleep—a high-pitched note of raw intensity that told of pain. Urgency. Desperation. It tore through her ears like a shard of glass. Skyler's pupils flicked and her pulse quickened. She felt her heart pounding against its cage.

Then another scream. Hopeless. Terrified. _Human_. Her blood ran stale. Adrenaline surged through her veins. It was fight or flight. Stand or run. Be a hero or a coward. She gripped the sheets and waded through the darkness.

"Skyler!" a voice shouted in the distance.

_I'm coming!_ her brain screamed but she couldn't move her lips.

She willed her legs to move faster but the darkness pressed in. It surrounded everything. Swallowed her whole. And she fell. Down, down, down. Until...

She flinched; her eyes snapped open and every thought resurfaced in high definition. Sunlight seeped through the blinds and the noises of Camp Half-Blood echoed into her cabin at full swing. _I've slept too long._ Skyler stirred from beneath the covers and groaned as the dull throb in her skull increased like an icy tide.

"It's about time you've got up." her gaze flickered to the doorway and Annabeth Jackson returned her bemused expression with a grin. "Chiron thought something happened to you."

Skyler forced a wan smile. "No. I, uh, I must've silenced my alarm."

"I thought so," she replied. "Speaking of Chiron… He asked for you."

She swung her legs over the bed and stood, blood rushing full pelt into her perturbed brain. She grabbed the bedpost to steady herself. "What in Hades does he want with _me_?"

Annabeth shifted. She looked uncomfortable. "We have a task for you."

"Task? I don't—"

"Chiron thinks he's found some half-bloods."

_No way._ It'd been more than a decade since they'd found any demigods and their numbers had grown feeble. Endangered. But if this were true then her people still had a chance.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Hi! I'm Brielle and welcome to _We Are The Fallen_! This is a Percy Jackson SYOC. Below are some guidelines for you to follow and a form to fill out.

**Guidelines: **

**1\. **No Mary Sues/Gary Stus.

**2\. **For the sake of ease, do not make your character psychologically complicated. I _do_ respect those with mental disorders but I have not researched them and do not want to portray the illness incorrectly.

**3\. **You MUST PM me your OC titled We Are The Fallen: Character Name.

**4\. **Only one OC per user.

**5\. **I am accepting only three characters and will leave updates on my profile.

**6\. **If your OC is accepted, I ask that you please remain an active reader. Feedback is always much appreciated!

**7\. **Your characters have been arrested for a crime and locked in juvenile detention. Do not make them utterly insane. Have them commit a crime within reason.

**What I Am Looking For: **A son of Zeus, a girl who can talk to animals (and has a deity parent associated with nature or animals), and a boy with a parent unlikely to breed a hero. I also need side characters who could possibly become the main characters in the future. Important positions will switch between characters similair to the Percy Jackson series (i.e., Clarisse, Thalia, etc.)

**OC Form (please delete parentheses when completing the form):**

**Basics**

Full Name:

Age (between 15-17 for main characters; side characters between 10-23):

Birthday:

Hometown (where is he/she from?):

Nationality:

Mortal Parent (name/age/relationship with them/how they met your godly parent):

Godly Parent (name/relationship with them):

Do they know that they're a demigod?

If so, how did they find out?

**Personality**

Description (this will make you or break you):

How do they handle anger?

How do they handle sadness?

Strengths (list at least three):

Weaknesses (list at least three):

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexual Orientation:

What do they look for in a romantic partner?

**Appearance**

Description (mention height, weight, build, hair color, hairstyle, etc.):

Clothing preferences:

**Background**

Description (any important events from the moment they were born to the present):

How were they arrested?

Power(s) (if any):

Weapon(s) (if any):

Other:

* * *

Thank you for checking out _We Are The Fallen_! Good luck!

~ Brielle Collins


End file.
